Broken to be Stronger
by Jewle Enderson
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen leave the village after being cheated on by their boyfriends. They vow to become stronger and one day show the boys what they lost. They meet up with a certain Sand Kunoichi and along the way they run into trouble. A certain group of criminals is trying to steal them away. ON HOLD! PLANNING ON RE-WRITING
1. Killing My Worst Enemy

_~Broken to be Stronger~_

 _Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen leave the village after being cheated on by their boyfriends. They vow to become stronger and one day show the boys what they lost. Along the way they run into trouble. A certain group of criminals is trying to steal them away._

* * *

 **Hey guys! New story again. I promise not to delete it like my latest one. I totally lost all confidence/inspiration/interest in it and it wasn't going anywhere. I might not be able to update as often because I made Varsity lacrosse and i don't have a lot of time. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: My Worst Enemy

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha towards Team 7's old training grounds. She was going to meet with her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke came back after leaving the village 3 years ago. He killed Orochimaru and was accepted back into the village. When he came back Sasuke asked Sakura out, obviously she said yes. It's been 6 months since then, and almost all of the rookie nine is paired up.

 _Ever since he came back everything has been perfect. Naruto realized Hinata loved him, Surprisingly Sai asked Ino out, and Neji gave up his stupid pride and confessed to TenTen. I can't wait to see Sasuke._ Sakura looked up at the sun. It was about 12:00pm. _I know Sasuke said to come at 1:00 but I want to surprize him and set up a picnic!_

Sakura was walking through the woods not making a sound and had her chakra suppressed. It was a force of habit when being a ninja. She only stopped when she heard giggling. _Huh? Who would be at Team 7's training grounds? No one is ever here but us._ Sakura slowly walked up to the bushes and looked past the brush. She say Sasuke sitting on the memorial stone making out with a girl.

Sakuras hand clenched around her basket. _**Bitch gonna die!**_ Inner Sakura raged. _She'll get a beating alright!_ She was about to walk out of the brush when the girl spoke.

"Sasuke-kun? What about that pink-haired slut that you're dating? Do you like her more than me?"

Sasuke scoffed and through his head back a bit. "Sakura? She's weak, useless, and can never do anything right. All she does is follow me around and annoy me. I'm only dating her so that all the fangirls will leave me alone."

Sakuras eyes widened and she dropped the basket. "The one I love is you." And Sasuke kissed her again.

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes and she ran away from the training grounds. She kept running until she got to a lake outside the walls of Konoha. The girls use to all come here after class, or training after they graduated, to swim and hang out. Sakura walked out onto the lake and fell to her knees, crying.

* * *

Hinata was happily walking down the street towards Ichiraku Ramen. She had a lunch date with Naruto again. _Oh Naruto-kun, only he can eat so much ramen at one time._ She giggled remembering a time when Naruto ate 28 bowls of ramen.

Hinata got to the shop and was about to go in but she heard a voice that stopped her. "Naruto-Kun! Why are you still with that Hyuuga girl? You should be with me!" The voice whined.

Hinata jumped onto the roof and used byakugan to see inside. She saw a girl sitting with Naruto and Basically grinding her breasts into his arm. "Oh Hinata? I only asked her out because I pity her. She's like obsessed with me. She always stutters around me, stuttering is weak. You aren't weak though. I love you!"

Hinatas eyes teared up as she ran away from the ramen shop. She ran and ran only to find herself at a familiar lake.

* * *

Ino happily walked through the forest taking in the beautiful sight. There were large trees, little animal scurrying around, and ton and tons of different flowers. Ino picked a few and as she walked she weaved them into a flower crown. She giggled. _I remember the last time a put a flower crown on Sai. He pouted and said it was girly._

Ino was reaching their normal meeting place, a tall hill that leads down to a meadow. Perfect for stargazing or flower picking. It was one of her favorite spots. She just reached the top of the hill when she heard a giggly shriek. "Sai-kun! Stop that tickles!" Ino Watched in awe as her boyfriend kissed down a red heads neck.

"I don't feel like it." Ino was in shock. Her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"What about that noising blonde haired bitch!" The girl growled out.

"You're so much better than her. All she cares about are appearances and is annoying.. You aren't though, I love you." After the last words were spoken the tears started to fall and Ino ran. She didn't care where. Anywhere but there was fine.

Ino slowed down a realized she was on the path to the girls old meeting place. She kept going trying to get her mind off of today's events.

* * *

TenTen was walking to her and Neji's secret training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha. The would always go there to escape their youth crazed teammate and sensei. She wanted to go there to practice with a new sword she got from a merchant.

 _I can't wait to show Neji this! After I get my technique down._ TenTen was brought out of her thought when she heard a thump in front of her. She walked a little faster and looked into the clearing. There, on the ground, was a girl straddling Neji. While sucking his face. She stopped and looked at him. "What about bun girl?"

"TenTen? She's nothing more than a training partner. All she knows how to use is weapons. She has no skill and is useless. She has no bloodline and is orphaned. I'm only dating her to test if she even worthy to be on my team. I only have my eyes on you, I love you."

TenTen's eyes watered and she ran away from the scene. Going in the very same direction as her three best friends.

* * *

Hinata walked towards the lake and saw Sakura in the middle. She heard a rustle behind her. "You're here too, huh Hinata?" She turned to see Ino walking out of the path.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata looked down a sniffled.

"Looks like we both go hurt." Hinata looked up to see Ino also had red puffy eyes.

"The gang's all here I guess." TenTen said jumping down from a tree, her eyes also red.

"Not y-you too," Hinata whispered. TenTen looked towards the lake.

"Let's go talk to her."

* * *

Sakura was still on her knees crying. She touched one of the seals on her arm and a katana poofed into her hand. It had a pink hilt and had cherryblossoms traveling up the blade. TenTen made one for all of the girls.

Sakura took the sword and stabbed her own reflection. "I will never be weak again."

Hinata put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Sakura looked up. "Im killing my worst enemy."

Hinata gave a soft smile and kneeled beside her. She summoned her own katana. It has a blue hilt with water lilies traveling up the blade. She too stabbed her reflection. "I will never stutter again." She said strongly.

Ino knelt beside Hinata. She summoned her katana. It had a purple hilt and had purple lotus flowers traveling the blade. "I will never be annoying again."

TenTen followed suit of the others. Her katana had a green hilt with two green dragons adorning the blade. "I will never be useless again."

Sakura stood. "Today, we all make a pact. We will leave the village and grow stronger. One day we will return and show them what they have lost." She held out her sword.

The others stood and placed their swords in the center of their circle. "Hai!" That all called and raised their swords.

That night Sakura asked tsunade for permission to leave. She agreed and said it was good for the girls to travel and bond together. They left notes to their families and friends, not the boys, explaining why they left.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter! I know it's a bit short but usually the first chapter is kinda like a prologue so it's meant to be short. I don't know when I'll be able to post again but i'll try to do it soon. Please Review!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	2. The Return

_~Broken to be Stronger~_

 _Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen leave the village after being cheated on by their boyfriends. They vow to become stronger and one day show the boys what they lost. They meet up with a certain Sand Kunoichi and along the way they run into trouble. A certain group of criminals is trying to steal them away._

 **Kwxkwskmwskm**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a few weeks. I have lax everyday after school and i don't have a lot of time to write. This story is gonna be slow going, but i'm gonna try my best to make it as good as I can. This story is gonna be kinda short, Maybe 4-5 chapters. I just don't have the time to write. Again sorry, now onto the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Return

Five shadows jumped through the trees in the direction of Konohagakure. One of the shadows stopped on a branch and the other four stopped on a different branch about 15 feet away.

"What is it Moon?" A female that had long waist length pink hair with red tips had a red headband on with a cherry blossom carved on the metal plate on her forehead.

The girl known as Moon set her lavender eyes on her friend. "They are approaching us from 6 o'clock, Cherry." Moon replied calmly twisting her purple/midnight blue hair with electric blue tips. She had a blue headband that pulled her hair out of her face, it had a crescent moon carved onto the metal plate.

"Dammit!" One with long brown hair with green tips and chocolate eyes cursed. She had a green headband on her forehead, the metal plate had a gemstone design on it.

A girl with dirty blonde hair with silver tips pulled into four pigtails cringed. "Are all of them there?" She had a grey headband with a tornado design on the metal plate hanging around her neck.

Moon turned back to the direction they just came from. "No, just Holy, Clay, Puppet, and Strings. That means that mine, Storms, Emerald, and yours is following. Cherry, yours is nowhere to be seen."

"Knowing him, he's probably trying to get in front of us. God how I hate that Bastard." Cherry growled.

"We all know that Crow is the smartest of them all, Puppet is his right hand man, Strings is smarter than the others 'cause they are just idiots with immense strength." Storm said flipping her long bleach blond hair with golden yellow tips. She had a yellow headband with a lightning bolt carved on the metal plate. "Emerald?"

"Yeah?" The brunette replied.

"You're the most familiar with this area, how long till we reach the village?" Storm asked.

"We are about 2 miles away. So at full running speed we could get there in about 10 minutes. Why?"

"I think we should get there as soon as possible." She stated turning to the direction of the village.

"Agreed, we should get going before they catch up." Twister stated.

"Moon take up the rear, tell us when they get close." Cherry ordered.

"Hai!" Moon replied.

"Move out!" Cherry called as she ran ahead. The others followed after her.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune rushed into the Hokage's office.

"Yes Shizune?" Tsunade asked not turning to address her apprentice as she looked out the window.

"Anbu have spotted five females heading in the direction of the village, the leader of the group has pink hair." Shizune replied.

Tsunade turned with a surprised expression on her face. The shocked expression faded when the blond Hokage smiled. "Well, it looks like it's time to welcome our guests back." They both walked out of the tower and towards the front gates.

"Wonder how much they have grown since we last saw them." Shizune said looking at the clouds.

"Well it has been 6 years since you saw them, 3 for me. When I last saw them they no longer used their old names." Tsunade stated.

"What?" Shizune asked shocked.

"It seems that during their training the girls got new powers, and because of those powers it gave them new identities based on that power." The two arrived at the gate and were greeted by the guards.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade, Shizune. Is there anything you need?" Kotetsu asked.

"No, no boys. Just waiting for important guests to arrive." Tsunade replied looking out at the forest.

"Anyone we know?" Izumo questioned.

"No, no one that you would know." Tsunade smirked knowing that they indeed once knew the girls, but now they are so different no one would be able to recognize them.

"The boys are also coming back from their three year mission today." Kotetsu said looking at a list of teams scheduled the return.

"Shit! I forgot about them, the girls aren't gonna be happy about this." Tsunade muttered to herself.

* * *

"I can't wait to get home! I haven't had Ichiraku ramen in two years!" Naruto yelled but was hit on the head. "Ouch what was that for Teme!"

"Shut up Dobe, you're giving me a headache." Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Both of you are so troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Hey! Stay out of this Shikamaru! No one asked your permission!" Naruto complained.

"Wow Dickless, you and Chicken butt lasted about… five minutes without arguing, must be a record for you guys." Sai said with a smirk. After spending 9 years with Konoha 12 Sai learned how to act normal and is now a joker.

"Grr Sai!" Naruto yelled about to pounce on Sai, but Neji stepped in the way.

"You guys will never learn. We've been together for the past 3 years and you are still fighting." Neji sighed.

"Stopped acting all high and mighty Neji, you're just like teme!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"I'm not like Hyuga." Sasuke growled.

"I'm not like Uchiha." Neji said at the same time. They both glared at each other.

"The gates are ahead let's pick up-" Shikamaru was cut off as a loud band rang through the forest followed by a tremor. "Neji!"

Neji's byakugan flared to life as he checked the surrounding area. "Ten strong chakras, engaged in battle at 9 o'clock. Five against Five."

"We move to intercept them." Sasuke ordered and they all ran off in the direction of the raging battle.

Qkwedfrhbqkwerufhqlieurhql3iurh

"Fuck!" Cherry cursed while dodging another kunai. "Come out you bastard!"

The whole forest fell silent and the barrage of kunai stopped. She looked around the clearing she was in, listening for any noises. None could be heard. Not until she felt a gust of wind behind her.

"Looks like you don't remember the rules, Sa-" The man was cut off when Cherry whirled around unsheathing her katana.

"Never. Ever. Call me by that name AGAIN!" She slashed the red bladed katana through his body too quickly for him to dodge, but the man split into crows and disappeared. "Damn shadow clones." She muttered.

Cherry shook with rage and started to breath heavily. "Damn him!" She fell to her knees holding herself up with her katana.

"Cherry! Are you okay." Moon called running to her friends side. Moon moved her hands to the water pouch at her side and the water surrounded them. She moved her hands over Cherrys body healing the numerous scratches on her arms and legs. "He used the wrong name again, didn't he?" Cherry sighed heavily then nodded. "Your rage took over and you're elemental chakra went out of control. The force of all that energy knocked the wind out of you because you weren't trying to use it. Please be careful in the future." Moon removed her hands from cherry's body and placed the water back in her pouch.

"Hai, hai Moon. Are the others okay?" Cherry asked getting up and sheathing her katana.

"Storm got a few burns from Clay while Emerald was shocked by Strings. Twister has a few scratches from Puppet, but I already gave her the antidote for his poison. They retreated before we started to fight seriously." Moon paused for a moment "I think it was because I got pissed and cut off Holy's head, _again_."

They both broke into a fit of giggles. "Creep deserved it, but I don't think Strings and Crow are gonna be to happy 'bout that."

Moon froze and she glared at 3 o'clock. "Five powerful chakras approaching, all male. If we move now we won't engage until we reach the gates." Cherry nodded and gave a loud high pitched whistle. Storm, Emerald, and Twister appeared in a zap of lightning (Storm), from emeralds growing from the ground then shattering (Emerald), and a small tornado (Twister).

"What's up?" Twister asked.

"We have to go now, head for the gates, same formation as before." Cherry ordered.

"Hai!" The next moment they all disappeared into the trees.

* * *

"Five of the chakras have retreated, the other five are heading towards the village." Neji informed scouting with his Byakugan. All the males looked at each other.

"Head to the village, try to intercept them at the gates." Sasuke ordered disappearing, the others following behind.

* * *

"The gates are just after this set of trees." Emerald called leading the kunoichi through the forest.

"Okay girls, this is it. Masks on." Cherry ordered putting on her red and white tiger mask.

Storm put on her yellow and white lion mask.

Emerald put on her green and white bear mask.

Moon put on her blue and white fox mask.

And Twister put on her silver and white wolf mask.

They broke through the brush and onto the large pathway. Their gaze was set on the large gate before them. A twinge of homesickness swept over four of the five ninjas, all but Twister.

"Girls!" They heard someone call. They looked down to see the busty blond Hokage waving at them.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Storm called.

"Shizune-sempai!" Cherry greeted leading the girls through the gates and each giving both of the ladies a hug.

"Its great to see you girls again, but I must warn you-" She was cut off when five figures appeared in a poof of smoke separating them.

"State your names and business." Sai demanded.

"What do you want with the Hokage." Sasuke asked coldly.

Everyone at the gates could feel the dark aura coming from four of the masked ninjas.

"You have no right to demand anything from us." Cherry growled darkly.

"We have only come here to visit our old master." Storm stated.

"You don't have any part in this gathering so you should just leave right now."Moon suggested emotionless.

Twister gave an amazed whistle. "Holy shit! I've never seen you guys this mad before."

"You should know by now, Twister. We tend to lose control of our anger." Emerald said with a smirk, although no one could see it.

"Boys, back down. These girls are my students." Tsunade glared at the males and they backed away. "Good. Now I'll introduce you. Boys, this is Cherry, Moon, Storm, Emerald, and Twister." She said pointing to each girl. "Girls, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara."

 _What kind of names are those?_ Naruto thought confused.

 _They are wearing masks, maybe they are Anbu that we haven't seen yet._ Sasuke thought.

 _Their chakra signatures are familiar, we might have seen these people before._ Neji thought.

 _That hair. Could it be?_ "Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"Heh. Smart ass, I was stupid to think you wouldn't recognize me." Twister said taking off her mask. "It's been a while Shika, hows things going?"

"Three years with these two fighting," He pointed his thumb back at Sasuke and Naruto. "Oh yeah I had a great time." Shika said sarcastically.

"If you're here, then are these must be sand kunoichi?" Sai asked.

"No, we aren't associated with any village actually. I am no longer a kunoichi of the sand." Temari stated pointing at her grey headband around her neck.

"What!" All the boys yelled. The girls covered their ears and cringed.

"Sheesh! Can't you dimwits keep the volume to a minimum, you're giving me a headache." Moon rubbed her temples.

"Why don't you girls take off your masks?" Tsunade suggested.

"But Tsunade-shishou!" Cherry tried to argue.

"No buts, Cherry. I haven't seen your face in three years!" Tsunade argued.

"Hai, Shishou." Cherry said sadly as she reached her hand up and took the mask halfway off her face, only showing her headband. Then she let her hand fall to her side.

"Sa…. Sa… Sakura!" Sasuke stuttered. Sakuras eyes flashed scarlet.

"Don't-" She was about to yell but Moon put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"I'll handle this." She whispered. "We may have had different names from the time that you knew us, but we are different people now. So please address us as so. This is our first meeting. We have had no prior engagements." Moon said removing her fox mask.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered in shock.

"This means that." Neji said shocked. Emerald removed her mask. _TenTen._ Neji thought sadly.

"So Storm is," Sai started to say but Storm removed her mask. "Ino." He whispered.

"If you excuse us, we have a house to return to." Sakura said walking past the shocked boys.

"Bye Shika! See you around!" Temari said following Sakura and the rest of the girls down the street, until they were all out of sight.

"What… just happened?" Naruto asked mouth gaping open as he stared down the street.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait again. Just so you know, When I write the girls names i'm going to use their real ones, but the boys and everyone else will call them by their new names, just so you guys know who they are and so you don't get confused. This Chapter was 8 pages long! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. Ill try to update as soon as I can.**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


End file.
